


Puppy's Got A Bark To Him

by Kyra5972



Series: Their Adorkable Science Geeks [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra5972/pseuds/Kyra5972
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray gets confronted by Snart about his relationship with Mick. (sequel to Their Adorkable Science Geeks)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy's Got A Bark To Him

"So. You and Mick."

Ray jumped at the unexpected voice, narrowly avoiding cutting himself with the knife he was using to chop up some vegetables. Setting the knife down on the counter next to the cutting board, he turned to face the other man. He wasn't sure why he'd been so surprised to hear Snart behind him. He'd been expecting this since the rest of the team had found out about him and Mick being together. Had honestly been expecting it much sooner. The longer it took Snart to confront him, the more his anxiety levels rose; it had made for a very long and stress-filled two weeks. Which, now that he thought about it, had probably Snart's intention...

Ray leaned back against to kitchen counter and crossed his arms lightly, trying to look casual. "What about me and Mick?"

"You two are really dating."

It sounded more like a statement than a question to Ray, but he nodded anyway. "We are."

"Why?"

Ray's brows furrowed slightly and he tilted his head quizzically. "What do you mean?" he asked, not really sure where Snart was going with this. He'd expected threats, to not hurt Mick or possibly even to break up with him because Snart didn't approve.

Snart rolled his eyes and moved further into the room, crossing his own arms as he leaned against the kitchen table just a few feet in front of Ray. "I mean, why are you dating Mick?" Snart clarified. "He doesn't really seem your type."

Ray's eyes narrow as he scowls, "What the hell does that mean?"

Snart's eyebrow quirked up. "So you're saying that a brilliant billionaire scientist like you normally dates hotheaded criminals with a penchant for arson?" he asked dryly. "Figured you more for the smart, college-educated, sophisticated type. The type you can take to fancy events and show off."

Ray's glare intensified as he straightened, removing his weight from the counter and letting his arms drop to his sides as his hands curled into fists."You know, I pretty much counted on you disapproving." he said. "But I figured it would because you wouldn't think I was good enough for your best friend. Not because you thought, what? That I'm just using him for a cheap thrill? That he's not good enough for me? I'm honestly not really sure exactly what you're saying here, but I sure as hell don't like it. Or the way you're saying it. Mick isn't just a 'hotheaded criminal with a penchant for arson'! Not that he isn't those things, because he is, but that's not _all_ he is. He's strong, and loyal, and funny. And he is smart! Even if he didn't go to college and get a degree, he's still smart. Hell, he knows that gun of his inside out. An idiot wouldn't be able to do that. He may not be all polished and 'sophisticated,' but he's not some dumb, backwoods hick, either. He's rough, and abrasive, and okay, he's a bit of a dick, but he's _real_. Which is actually more than can be said for a lot of those sophisticated socialites you seem to think I'd want. Besides, who says I _can't_ take him to fancy events and show him off? I bet he'd look damn good in a suit or a tux. So long as he was comfortable being there, I would be _damn_ proud to show him off! He's smart, and funny, and passionate, and for some reason I still can't figure out, he wants to be with me. So why the hell wouldn't I date him?"

Snart's lips had been slowly curling into a smirk the longer Ray had ranted at him. He watched as the other man blinked as he realized that they were standing practically nose-to-nose by this point, Ray having advanced on Snart in his anger without noticing. Ray took a step back, taking a slow, deep breath and squeezing his fists tighter as he tried to calm down. Snart flicked his gaze over the other man and let his smirk become more apparent. "Well, I'll be damned," he drawled. "Looks like puppy's got a bark to him." He paused and looked Ray over again, head tilting slightly as he studied the other man. "You really do care about him."

Again, it sounded more like a statement than a question, but Ray still nodded again anyway, jaw still clenched. "I do."

"Good," Snart stated, straightening from where he'd been leaning against the table and moving into Ray's space. "Because if I found out that you were just using him, or that you hurt him in anyway, I would make sure you'd regret it." Ray stepped back a couple steps until he bumped into the counter and Snart followed him, his cold gun appearing from seemingly nowhere. "Like you said, Mick's my best friend, practically my brother. So if you hurt him, I will take great pleasure in slowly freezing off all of your appendages. Starting," he told him, shifting the cold gun so it pointed at Ray's crotch, "with this one."

Ray's eyes went wide and he swallowed thickly, biting back the urge to whimper. Snart's voice had been low, even, and dead serious. It was probably one of the most terrifying things he'd ever heard, even without taking the actual threat into account.

Swallowing again and taking a shaky breath to steady himself, Ray nodded. "I can't promise to never hurt him," he said, making eye contact with Snart, wanting the other man to see how serious he was. "Hell, I probably will at some point. But I'll also do everything in my power to fix it when I do, and I'll never do it intentionally."

Snart maintained the eye contact for a moment longer before stepping back and lowering the cold gun to his side so it was no longer pointing at Ray, the younger man breathing a little easier at that. "Fair enough," Snart acknowledged with a nod. He gave Ray one more long, considering look before turning and leaving the room.

Ray waited until he could no longer hear Snart's footsteps before letting his breath rush out in a whoosh as he stumbled to the table and collapsed into a chair, his heart racing and his hands starting to shake a bit now that the tension had been released from his body. Damn, but Snart could be scary when he wanted to be! He couldn't believe he'd gotten into the other man's face like he had. That he hadn't even noticed he'd done it until afterwards. He'd just been so mad about the way Snart had been talking, the things he'd implied about Mick. He hadn't thought, he'd just reacted. By damn near yelling at Snart and getting in the thief's face. But it was more than worth it considering that he seemed to have gained Snart's approval to date his best friend. At least, he's pretty sure that's what just happened.

After a few minutes, Ray shook his head and stood up. Deciding dinner could wait, he cleaned up the mess on the counter and put everything away before heading out to find his boyfriend. Smiling softly to himself, he wondered how hard it would be to convince Mick to cuddle with him and not watch a movie in one of their rooms. Probably not too hard, to be honest.


End file.
